


Someone's Needy

by BazTheFool



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I kept seeing a bunch of noncon fics with Lucio, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Character, Other, So i decided to write some fluff, The dogs are here too!!, its my first fic, please dont smite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazTheFool/pseuds/BazTheFool
Summary: a lovely afternoon for tea and one of Julian's stories until Lucio barges in and demands attention.I just may suck at summaries <3
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Someone's Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note- Yo! This is my first fic, so like, if it sucks I apologize in advance! That being said, I also wanna give a thank you to anyone who reads it!! ^-^  
> If you have any constructive criticism/tips feel free to shoot them down below!

The warm orange rays of the sun fluttered through the parlor window as Nadia and Sebastian were sitting on the lavish lounges while Julian spoke of another one of his epic feats from the times he had traveled the world. Engrossed in the tale, Sebastian hadn’t noticed the loud noises of repetitive footsteps in the hall. Unlike them however, Nadia noticed it immediately and sighed as the doors were thrown open. 

Sebastian jumped in surprise as the blonde-haired ex-count strode into the room, Mercedes and Melchior trailing close behind. Julian’s expression soured as he walked in, Nadia looked as if by his entrance alone, Lucio had drained all energy from her being.

“There you are!” Lucio huffed, making his way to the apprentice and taking an uninvited seat beside them.

“I’ve been looking for you,” he began, Sebastian turned their gaze to him confused.

“Looking for them? They’ve been here all afternoon.” Nadia replied with a cold scowl that Lucio ignored.

“Whatcha’ need?” Sebastian asked as their attention was being drawn away from the distraught count to his dogs that they were now petting affectionately. Lucio watched with an envious frown, Nadia and Julian exchanging looks.

“I think I’m going to go back to work,” Julian said standing up, Nadia rose to her feet as well.

“Ah yes, I don’t wish to stick around for too long.” She nodded and the two left, Sebastian looked at them as they walked from the room confused.

“What, what was that all about?” they asked Lucio who just shrugged.  
“Not my problem,” He dismissed taking their sudden confusion as an opportunity to flop onto Sebastian’s lap. Sebastian flinched and looked down to Lucio unsure of what to do.

“Uh, uhm, Lucio what are you doing?” They asked, hands just held above Lucio as he closed his eyes.

“I want attention.” He said simply, Sebastian’s brows furrowed.

“Then go get someone else? I was listening to Julian’s story.” They replied, beginning to get frustrated.

“But I wanted  _ your  _ attention!” He whined, shifting in his spot so now he was on his back looking up to the apprentice. “Anyways! I could tell you  _ way  _ better stories than Jules!”

Sebastian sighed, crossing their arms. “Luce, that doesn’t mean you interrupt them. You need to be more patient.” 

“But I  _ am  _ patient! I’ve been waiting all day!” He continued, Sebastian shook their head.

“If you’ve been waiting all day then you could stand to wait a few more minutes.” They lectured, Lucio frowned looking away from them to the dogs who were now laying cozily together watching them bicker.

Lucio got up now sitting beside Sebastian once more. He mumbled something under his breath, his face now flushed.

“You care to speak up?” Sebastian asked looking Lucio in the eye.

“I, uhm, no?” He forced a smile. The brown-haired apprentice glared at him unamused. “Look, it’s not my fault! I just missed you is all.” Lucio confessed looking defeated, “Are you willing to find it within that beautiful heart of yours to forgive me?” He asked with an impossible smile on his face.

“Gods Luce, you make it so hard to be mad at you.” Sebastian huffed, Lucio’s face lit up as he threw his arms around the unsuspecting magician.

“Good, because I want your attention” To this Sebastian scoffed, “Luce, you already have it, you’ve had it since Nadia and Julian left.”

“Hm, no, I want positive attention! You’ve just been yelling at me”

“Have I? I’m sorry,” They cooed teasingly, wrapping their arms around Lucio. Lucio pulled them swiftly into his lap, the apprentice’s face heating up immediately.

“Are you, mocking me?” He asked, eyeing them as they quickly shook their head.

“Of course not, who would ever wish to mock you” Sebastian continued, trying to hold back a smile. Lucio hummed looking as if he was debating something before planting a kiss on the corner of Sebastian’s lips. He began laughing as Sebastian became flustered, trying to bury their face in their scarf.

“What’s wrong dear?” he asked as though he hadn’t just caused Sebastian’s current state. Sebastian however, in a poor attempt to reply, wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence in the slightest.

“I’m sorry can you repeat that?” He asked tauntingly with a smug look on his face. Sebastian looked up from their scarf and with a smile on their face simply replied “You suck,” before laughing, the count confused by this statement.

“I suck? What?” He asked shaking his head “Absolutely not,” he continued as Sebastian continued to laugh, burying their face in the crook of Lucio’s neck.

“Wait, what do you mean I suck?” Lucio asked again which caused Sebastian to laugh even more.

“It’s just a joke!” They ensured pulling themself from their current resting place and cupping one of Lucio’s cheeks

“Just a joke? Are you sure?” He mumbled glancing to Sebastian’s hand.

“Of course I’m sure, you may be a pain in the ass, but you don’t suck” They nodded, Lucio’s typical smile returned to his face as he fell back against the lounge taking an unsuspecting Sebastian with him who began to squirm.

“Luce!” They protested as Lucio buried his face in Sebastian’s hair.

“Mm, just lay here for a bit” he asked giving them a squeeze. Sebastian sighed and nodded, running their fingers through Lucio’s hair.

“Okay, okay”


End file.
